Oukashou
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyangka kehidupanku akan berakhir dengan membawa penyesalan. Namun, Tuhan menyayangiku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua yaitu hidup di dunia penuh hal-hal fantasy/ISEKAI theme/#Event ISEKAI FNI


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikit pun

.

 **Theme:** Isekai

 **All Genre (s):** Fantasy/Romance/Tragedy

.

 **Oukashou**

 **A short story about their love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Naruto POV**_

" _Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

" _N-Naruto … aku tidak bisa, aku sudah mencintai orang lain,"_

" _Apakah orang itu … Sasuke?"_

 _Kulihat gadis itu mengangguk kecil._

" _Maaf Naruto, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat kecilku-"_

Mengawali hari dengan mimpi menyakitkan, aku terbangun tiba-tiba. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang, keringat dingin jatuh melalui pelipisku. _Mimpi itu lagi_ , rutukku dalam hati.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, sejak aku menyatakan cintaku untuk pertama kalinya. Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak umur 7 tahun–dan pada umur itu juga aku telah menyukainya–kami tumbuh bersama-sama.

Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi hal itu tidak kunjung terealisasikan karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Perasaan ini terus kupendam sendiri sampai tak terasa sudah 10 tahun berlalu.

Aku yang selalu mengawasinya dari belakang, kini memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan semuanya sebelum kami terpisahkan oleh jarak–Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Kyoto sedangkan aku di Tokyo-dan waktu.

Namum apa yang didapat? Kegagalan. Hatiku hancur setelah mengetahui Sakura hanya menganggapku sahabat kecilnya, lalu apa artinya semua kenangan yang kita miliki? Sedih dan senang aku selalu bersamamu. Ketika kau dijahili aku selalu datang menyelamatkanmu. Ketika kau sedih aku selalu menghiburmu. Ketika kau terpuruk aku dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan.

Itu semua hanya untukmu, hanya untukmu seorang.

Namun takdir memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan. Aku yang telah 10 tahun bersamanya … kalah oleh remaja bernama Uchiha Sasuke, siswa pindahan yang baru dikenal Sakura 1 tahun lalu.

Hn, memikirkan hidupku yang pahit ini membuatku tersenyum miris. Terlebih hatiku semakin sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa alasan Sakura pergi ke Kyoto karena ingin satu universitas dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan … hingga aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri saja.

' _Sial! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan tindakan bodoh itu! Masih ada kedua orangtua yang menyayangiku. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah sedih mereka jika kehilangan diriku.'_

Mengusir semua pikiran negatif itu, aku berdiri, bersiap pergi ke sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku harus ceria. _Lagipula hari kelulusan sekolah harus disambut dengan ceria, bukan?_

 **-o0o-**

Alunan nada lembut yang berasal dari piano menjadi pengiring lagu. Ini … tidak salah lagi, ini adalah lagu yang selalu dimainkan saat kelulusan SD.

Aku mulai bernyanyi bersama teman-temanku yang sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama 3 tahun terakhir.

 _Ayo semua tetap bersama selamanya._

 _Takkan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita._

 _Kami akan memimpikan tentang hari esok._

 _Selagi menyusuri jalan penuh harapan._

 _._

 _Ayo buat hidup kita sebebas burung,_

 _Yang terbang di langit._

 _Hari ini kita ucapkan selamat tinggal_

 _Sampai saat kita bertemu kembali._

 _._

Aku seperti menyatu dengan lagu ini, aku terus bernyanyi, bernyanyi, dan bernyanyi, sampai tak kusadari air mata membasahi pipiku.

 **-o0o-**

Kali ini ada yang berbeda saat pulang sekolah. Aku yang selalu pulang bersama Sakura sekarang tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Ada perasaan tidak enak dihatiku. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan jauh di belakangnya sambil terus mengawasi, _seperti dulu._

Langkah kami menuntun ke sebuah stasiun kereta, stasiun yang banyak meninggalkan kenangan indah. Pikiranku kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu, kenangan saat kami tergesa-gesa karena terlambat jadwal kereta, kenangan saat berbincang seru selagi menunggu kereta datang tak bisa berhenti berputar di kepalaku.

Dadaku terasa sesak mengingat semua itu, aku semakin tidak sanggup berada di dekatnya lagi. Kuputuskan untuk berbalik. _Mungkin naik bus tidak terlalu buruk, meskipun pasti akan terjebak macet._ Namun, tubuhku berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang perlahan mendekati Sakura–yang berada di ujung peron dekat garis pembatas–secara mencurigakan.

Aku tahu gadis itu, dia adalah Karin! Gadis yang satu sekolah denganku. Dia sering menjadi bahan gossip tentang obsesi gilanya terhadap Sasuke. Rumornya Karin selalu berbuat buruk pada wanita yang menyukai Sasuke dan tidak segan-segan berbuat kriminal untuk menyingkirkan saingannya.

Ini buruk! Karin mungkin sudah tahu Sakura menaruh hati pada Sasuke dan ingin menyingkirkannya. Hatiku tidak tenang. Aku tidak jadi berbalik dan segera mendekati Karin.

" _Mohon perhatian, semua penumpang. Kereta pada jalur satu, menuju Koyama akan tiba melewati stasiun tanpa berhenti. Diharapkan kepada semua penumpang agar tidak melewati batas peron yang ada. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."_

Hatiku semakin tidak tenang setelah mendengar informasi tadi. Berbagai pikiran negatif menghampiriku. Kupercepat langkah kaki ini. Aku tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang kesal karena kutabrak, yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang adalah Sakura.

Aku mendengar laju kereta semakin keras bersamaan dengan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku menggapai bahu Karin untuk menghentikannya. Namun …

Aku terlambat, sangat terlambat. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna, aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuh Sakura didorong oleh Karin sampai keluar dari peron. Aku tidak mau Sakura kenapa-napa.

"SAKURA!"

Aku melompat, berharap bisa menggapai tangan Sakura. Waktu terasa sangat lambat. _Ayo gapailah! Gapailah!_ Aku berteriak dalam hati. Namun, pandanganku menjawab sebaliknya. Tangan Sakura semakin menjauh.

 _Ini tidak mungkin …_

 _Ini pasti tidak mungkin!_

Aku yang selama ini bisa menggapai tangan Sakura saat sedang terpuruk, tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat ini aku tidak bisa menggapainya?

Saat kusadari, kepala kereta sudah berada di dekatku. Aku hanya bisa berharap di sisa-sisa detikku. Jadi inikah akhir dari hidup Namikaze Naruto?

Mati membawa penyesalan.

Hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah sakit, sangat sakit.

Hitam …

Dingin.

 **-o0o-**

" _Wahai anakku, bangunlah!"_

"Eh?"

" _Engkau tidak berhak mati seperti ini."_

"Apa yang-"

" _Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk mewujudkan keinginan terakhirmu."_

"Tunggu-"

" _Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu di sana. Wahai anakku, aku akan memberikan sedikit hadiah padamu. Gunakanlah dengan bijak."_

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!"

 **-o0o-**

"Uhuk!"

Aku terjatuh di hamparan rumput luas, berusaha bangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Kulihat tangan kananku yang hancur perlahan kembali utuh. Aku juga merasakan sebelah kepalaku yang hancur perlahan beregenerasi.

' _Aku berada di mana?'_

Saat membatin seperti itu tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Ingatan yang selama ini tidak kuketahui secara bertahap masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

' _Gh! Apa-apaan ini? Sihir? Mana? Makhluk fantasy?'_

Perlu beberapa waktu untuk mencerna semua ingatan yang kudapat. Setelah semuanya kumengerti, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa diriku dipindahkan ke dunia yang dipenuhi hal-hal di luar nalar. Dunia di mana sihir sangat populer. Aku merasa seperti masuk ke dunia yang hanya bisa ditampilkan melalui film atau novel.

"Sihir ya …" Aku menghela nafas lelah. Hidupku berubah total sekarang.

Mau tidak mau aku harus menjalani hidup baruku, aku masih beruntung diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk menghirup udara bebas. Namun, pikiranku masih tidak lepas dari Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah selamat? Kuharap begitu.

Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah berdoa kepada Tuhan selagi kaki ini melangkah mencari pemukiman terdekat.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu, aku melangkah tanpa henti menyusuri hutan lebat sampai sinar mentari menyoroti ketika tangan ini menyingkirkan daun yang menghalangi pandanganku. Kupejamkan mata, diberi sinar tiba-tiba seperti ini membuat mataku perih.

Setelah terbiasa dengan pencahayaan sekarang, kubuka mataku pelan-pelan dan melihat pemukiman yang cukup padat juga luas. Aku buru-buru mendekat ke sana, kulihat ada gerbang besar di depanku.

"Hoy kau orang asing!"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat seorang berpakaian baja sedang menatapku. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau. Cepat ke sini!"

Aku menuruti perkataannya lalu menghampirinya, dia sedang berdiri di depan pos penjaga.

"Kau bukan warga kota ini, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu kau datang ke sini dengan keperluan apa?" interogasi penjaga itu.

"Aku adalah pengelana yang tidak memiliki tujuan. Aku hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki ini pergi." Jawabku dengan jujur.

"Ceh, perkataanmu seperti novelis saja. Dengarkan aku orang asing, kau boleh memasuki kota ini dengan syarat membayar biaya masuk terlebih dahulu atau jika kau seorang saudagar maka kau harus menunjukkan surat dagang resmimu."

' _Kalau soal uang aku ada, tapi aku tidak yakin uang di duniaku dan dunia ini sama.'_ Kataku dalam hati.

"Maaf aku bukan pedagang dan aku juga tidak memiliki uang, tapi izinkan aku masuk ke kota ini dan mencari pekerjaan. Aku janji setelah aku memiliki uang akan kubayar biaya masuknya."

"Permintaanmu ditolak. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko kau akan membuat keributan di dalam kota."

"Ayolah, kumohon,"

"Tidak!"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kerusuhan di kota."

"Sekali tidak ya tidak!"

Aku menghela nafas lelah, orang ini sangat teguh dengan perkataannya. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman saat malam hari. Tunggu dulu, aku mendapatkan ide bagus.

"Paman, bagaimana kalau aku membayarnya dengan barang?" tawarku.

Kulihat Paman itu sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataanmu.

"Boleh, tapi barang itu harus yang menarik perhatianku."

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki barang bagus untuk Paman."

Aku beruntung sampai ke dunia ini dengan keadaan sama seperti di duniaku. Barang-barang yang kubawa serta tasku masih ada. Kuacak-acak isi tas, mencari barang yang kuincar. Akhirnya dapat juga!

"Ini,"

"Barang apa itu? Terlihat mencurigakan."

"Ini namanya _music box_ dan ini adalah _headset_. Coba pakai di kedua telinga Paman."

Dengan rasa penasaran Paman itu membuka helm besinya lalu memasangkan _headset_. Aku mengaktifkan _music box_ dan mulai memutarkan lagu untuknya. Pertama kulihat Paman itu terkejut karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara asing dari benda yang asing pula, beberapa lama kemudian ia terlihat menikmati musik yang kuputar.

' _Nice Naruto.'_

"Bagaimana Paman, barang bawaanku bagus, bukan?"

"Ini hebat! Aku tidak tahu ada benda seperti ini. Ajari aku cara memakainya."

"Dengan senang hati."

15 menit kuhabiskan untuk mengajari Paman cara menggunakan _music box_. Dia terlihat antusias. Sepertinya aku berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Hmm, aku sudah mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan mengambil benda ini dan kau boleh masuk ke kota."

"Terima kasih Paman."

"Oh satu lagi, kudengar tadi kau sedang mencari pekerjaan, bukan? Aku ada rekomendasi untukmu. Tunggu sebentar,"

Paman masuk ke dalam pos jaganya dan kembali dengan secarik kertas yang diberikan padaku.

"Apa ini, Paman?"

"Itu adalah poster pencarian kerja dari guild Moonlight. Aku mendeteksi kapasitas Mana yang ada dalam dirimu sangat besar. Kau cocok menjadi _Adventurer_ dengan Mana yang melimpah seperti itu."

' _Adventurer? Aku mengerti. Singkatnya ini sama seperti anime-anime fantasy sihir di mana tokoh utamanya berada di salah satu guild terkuat._ '

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas sarannya, Paman. Aku akan mencoba untuk melamar ke sini."

"Semoga kau beruntung orang asing."

Akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga ke kota. Kulihat bangunan-bangunan yang bergaya abad pertengahan berdiri kokoh, model pakaiannya juga … ini benar-benar dunia fantasy!

Aku bertanya dari satu orang ke orang lain letak guild Moonlight. Saat aku hendak melanjutkan perjalanan, langkahku dihentikan oleh panggilan dari seseorang di depan toko baju.

"Anak muda, kemarilah."

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau yang berpakaian aneh."

Aku menghampirinya. Rasanya seperti _déjà-vu_.

"Ada apa Paman memanggilku?"

"Tidak baik berbicara di sini, ayo masuk ke tokoku dan kita berbincang sebentar." Bisiknya padaku.

Aku hanya menurut saja.

Rupanya Paman ini ingin membeli pakaian 'langka' yang sedang kupakai. Memang pakaianku berbeda dari pakaian lainnya dan ini berpotensi menjadi bisnis yang menggiurkan. Barang yang stoknya sedikit biasanya dipasang harga mahal.

Aku memang masih berumur belasan tahun tapi jika sudah menyangkut bisnis lain lagi ceritanya.

Setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama, kami telah memutuskan harga yang pas beserta beberapa set pakaian untuk aku pakai. Uangnya lumayan untuk menyewa penginapan.

 **-o0o-**

Sore hari saat matahari hampir terbenam, aku berhasil menemukan gedung guild Moonlight. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku langsung masuk dan melamar menjadi _Adventurer_.

Tahap awal tidak terlalu sulit kulalui, hanya sebatas pengenalan semata dan aku sudah mendapat kartu anggota guild ini. Selanjutnya adalah pelatihan sihir.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengeluarkan sihir, kemungkinan aku tidak akan lolos. Namun, menyerah di awal bukanlah sifatku. Berdasarkan referensi yang telah kudapatkan dari membaca novel genre fantasy atau pun menonton animenya, aku mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis di novel.

Terkejut adalah hal yang pertama kulakukan. Aku bisa mengeluarkan bola api dari tanganku berdasarkan novel yang dulu kubaca. Ini sangat hebat! Aku tidak pernah bermimpi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengeluarkan bola api.

Aku semakin percaya diri, kulakukan lagi hal yang sama di novel dan seketika air keluar dari dalam tanah di sekitarku.

Malam harinya aku telah resmi menjadi bagian dari guild Moonlight. Beberapa anggota membuat perayaan datangnya _Adventurer_ baru. Aku tentu saja senang, tapi kesenangan itu lenyak seketika saat pikiran ini kembali pada gadis itu, gadis yang kucintai, Sakura.

' _Bagaimana keadanmu sekarang, Sakura?'_

 **-o0o-**

Awalnya aku menikmati dunia ini, hal yang tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan di duniaku bisa jadi mungkin di sini. Beberapa hari tinggal di dunia baru kulalui dengan antusias. Aku sering mengambil misi seperti membunuh Orc, Undead, dan Goblin.

Banyak pertarungan menggunakan sihir yang kulalui, dan jujur itu sangat menyenangkan. Namun, kesenangan itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan saat aku menyadari bahwa dunia ini tidak ada bedanya dengan duniaku dulu.

Sekolah sama dengan belajar sihir, bekerja di kantor sama dengan menjadi _Adventurer_. Bedanya dunia ini menitik beratkan otot, sedangkan duniaku menitik beratkan otak.

Tanpa kusadari hatiku telah mengeras, keseharianku hanya mengambil misi, bertarung, selesai. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kehidupan monoton seperti itu telah berjalan selama 3 tahun. Perlahan semangat hidupku terkikis oleh kehampaan hatiku sendiri. Aku jadi sering mabuk dan berbuat onar di bar-bar yang kukunjungi.

Aku jatuh,

Aku rusak,

Aku sudah tidak sanggup bertahan di dunia membosankan ini.

' _Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak diberikan kesempatan kedua.'_

 **-o0o-**

"Yo, Naruto-senpai. Kau terlihat murung seperti biasanya."

"Apa maumu, Konohamaru?" tanyaku dengan malas. Saat ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan bir sebanyak mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Senpai bahwa Kakashi-sama memintamu untuk menjadi pengajar _Adventurer_ baru."

"Huh? Orang baru? Aku menolak!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak Senpai, ini adalah perintah mutlak dari pemimpin guild Moonlight."

"Cih! Ah baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Kau mengganggu kesenanganku dengan bir dingin ini."

"Mau sampai kapan kau mabuk seperti itu, Naruto-senpai?"

Emosiku seketika memuncak mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru yang datar itu. Apa dia ingin menceramahiku? Cih! Dasar tak tahu diri.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Konohamaru? Apa kau ingin berkata bahwa perbuatanku ini salah? Kau hanya bocah yang belum cukup umur untuk mengerti masalah orang dewasa!"

"SEMUA ORANG AKAN MENGANGGAP PERBUATANMU SALAH JIKA SEPERTI INI TERUS!"

Aku terdiam, baru kali ini Konohamaru berteriak di depanku. Kupegang erat gagang gelas ini sampai hancur tak karuan. Emosi sudah di ujung rambut.

"Kau diamlah, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, PAHAM?!"

"Lakukan sesukamu Naruto-senpai, jika itu yang terbaik untukmu aku akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan nyawa ini. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kakashi-sama. Satu lagi, nama orang baru itu adalah Hinata."

"Hina … siapa?"

 **-o0o-**

Kini di hadapanku berdiri seorang gadis pemalu yang mengaku bernama Hinata. Kuprediksi dia 3 tahun lebih muda dariku.

' _Jadi dia orangnya …'_

"A-ano … mohom bimbingannya Naruto-senpai," kata Hinata gugup. Kulihat wajahnya mulai memerah.

Tunggu dulu, perasaan aku tidak pernah memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya, dari mana dia tahu namaku?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. Memangnya ada yang mengejutkan?

"A-ano … kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Huh?"

"Aku adalah anak kecil yang diselamatkan oleh Naruto-senpai saat insiden gunung merapi meletus dulu."

' _Gunung merapi meletus? Ah aku ingat. Jadi dia anak itu? Sekarang terlihat berbeda sekali.'_

"Begitu ya, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu karena rambutmu yang berubah panjang, maaf."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf." Kata Hinata cepat.

Kami mengakhiri perkenalan ini dengan singkat karena faktanya kami pernah bertemu. Sisi baiknya aku tidak perlu canggung saat berbicara dengan Hinata. Namun, nampaknya Hinata tidak sepertiku. Ia terlihat sangat gugup jika berada di dekatku.

Aku berusaha mengajarkan semua ilmu sihir yang kuketahui padanya dengan beberapa metode khusus dan juga berlatih secara nyata, maksudku tidak ada simulasi pertarungan melainkan bertarung sungguhan sebagai bentuk latihannya.

Seperti sekarang, kami menjalankan misi bersama sekaligus melatih sihir Hinata. Misinya adalah membunuh Goblin yang merusak pertanian warga.

Aku berada di depan sebagai petarung utama sambil membawa pedang sedangkan Hinata berada di belakang sebagai support.

Para Goblin menyerang dengan brutal tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Itu sangat mudah untukku mengalahkan mereka. Aku menghindari semua tebasan, pukulan yang diarahkan oleh para Goblin itu sambil membalasnya dengan sayatan cepat.

Sesekali aku menggunakan sihir untuk memperkuat pedangku. Tujuanku tidak untuk membunuh mereka, melainkan hanya melumpuhkan pergerakkan saja. Hinata-lah yang akan mengeksekusi.

"Sekarang Hinata! Serang mereka dengan sihir terkuatmu!" teriakku sambil melompat mundur agar tidak terkena dampak sihirnya.

"Baik."

Hinata mulai merapal mantra yang cukup panjang. Setelah selesai ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dari tangan itu muncul semburan api panas yang langsung melahap habis para Goblin pembuat onar itu.

" _Big Flame_!" teriak Hinata.

Misi berjalan dengan mudah. Kulihat Hinata tersenyum senang karena sihirnya berhasil. Aku menghampirinya dan tak kuduga ia akan memelukku dengan erat sambil berkata terimakasih. Yah … itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum kesadarannya kembali dan cepat-cepat menjauh dariku dengan malu-malu.

Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku suka sifat malunya. Imut.

 **-o0o-**

Hari demi hari kulalui bersama Hinata. Ada perasaan yang menggelora dihatiku. Entah kenapa setiap bersama dirinya aku merasa nyaman dan hasrat untuk menghamburkan uangku jadi hilang, aku berhenti mabuk … karena gadis itu.

Berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun telah kulalui bersamanya. Kehidupanku yang monoton berubah menjadi berwarna. Hatiku yang sudah mengeras perlahan lunak oleh senyuman tulusnya.

Pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Namun, masa lalu pahit selalu membayangiku, membuatku takut jika cinta ini tak sampai dan hanya akan kembali menyakiti diriku.

Aku takut dengan cinta ini,

Namun cinta ini juga membuat kehidupanku berwarna.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Berhari-hari memikirkan pertanyaan itu, kuputuskan untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang indah.

 **-o0o-**

"Hinata, tanggal 23 April apa kau tidak sibuk?" tanyaku.

"Eh, tidak Senpai. Memangnya ada apa?"

Aku sedikit gugup. "Kalau boleh aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

Hinata mulai kelagapan, kedua jari telunjuknya disatukan tanda ia sedang gugup.

"Aku terima."

"Benarkah?"

"Umm."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di loby guild nanti."

"Baiklah."

Aku menantikan tanggal 23 April dengan tidak sabar. Setiap bangun tidur aku selalu memeriksa kalender, meskipun kutahu itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Namun, aku menikmati itu sampai tiba hari yang kutunggu-tunggu.

Aku mengajaknya ke tempat tinggi yang berada di luar kota. Menerobos kedalaman hutan sampai akhirnya kami melihat pohon Sakura raksasa yang sedang bermekaran. Kulihat Hinata terpaku di tempat dengan mata berbinar menatap pohon sakura itu.

Aku menggenggam tangannya lalu mengajaknya mendekati pohon itu. Sebenarnya bukan pohon sakura itu yang ingin kutunjukkan, melainkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

Ya. Sebuah pemandangan hutan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura. Hutan itu berada di bawah tebing. Jika diartikan ini seperti rakyat yang sedang menghadap rajanya. Rakyat adalah hutan sakura itu dan rajanya adalah pohon sakura raksasa.

"Ini sangat indah." Hinata masih belum bisa sadar dari kekagumannya.

Aku terkikik kecil. "Naiklah ke puncak pohon sakura itu."

Hinata menurut lalu melompat menuju puncak pohon sakura, ia kembali melihat pemandangan dan semakin terkagum.

"Naruto-senpai … hutan ini berbentuk seperti hati."

"Benar, aku sampai tidak habis pikir bagaimana hutan ini berbentuk hati secara alami. Tuhan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kekuasaannya, salah satunya dengan pemandangan indah ini. Aku namai tempat ini _Oukashou_."

Hinata telah kembali ke sisiku. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, mengobrol tanpa henti di bawah pohon sakura. Hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan cintaku di sini, sekarang juga.

"Ne, Hinata,"

"Apa?"

"Bertahun-tahun kita bersama, aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."

"N-Naruto-senpai … aku … aku juga mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu."

Rasa kesenangan luar biasa menghampiri diriku. Aku sangat senang karena kali ini cintaku terbalaskan. Kami saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, terus mendekat sampai kedua bibir kami menyatu.

Ciuman pertamaku dihiasi oleh bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Kami melepaskan ciuman itu, memalingkan wajah karena malu. Tidak ada kata yang terucap setelah itu sampai matahari terbenam dan kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

 **-o0o-**

Aku dan Hinata memulai hari baru dengan status sebagai kekasih. Satu tahun berikutnya aku menikahi Hinata. Bertahun-tahun membina rumah tangga, kami dikaruniai dua orang anak, Boruto dan Himawari.

Setiap harinya hanya kegembiraan yang ada, aku bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan kedua oleh Tuhan. Aku berjanji akan menjaga baik-baik keluargaku sebagai bentuk terimakasih pada-Nya.

Itulah masa laluku, sekarang kami telah menjadi kakek dan nenek. Aku memandang wajah istriku yang mulai berkeriput, meskipun begitu kecantikannya tidak akan pernah luntur dari pandanganku.

Kami selalu memandang hutan sakura setiap tahunnya, seperti sekarang.

"Semoga tahun depan kita bisa melihat bunga sakura mekar bersama lagi."

"Umm. Aku akan menunggu dengan tidak sabar."

 **TAMAT**

* * *

#Event_ISEKAI_FNI

 **Hanakire**


End file.
